Several wireless communication systems offer multiple services or features that are not fully integrated in the sense that communication in a first mode can easily and seamlessly be interrupted for requests for communication in a second mode. In one well known existing system offering interconnect (or cellular) communication, dispatch services, and packet data based services all on a single communication system, a user in a dispatch call cannot be interrupted or even notified of another incoming dispatch or interconnect call. Wire-line based telecommunication services have provided comparable integrated services in the form of caller ID and call waiting for many years for generally a single communication mode, namely voice communication. The advent of disparate wireless communication systems converging on a single system or being provided by a single service provider has left an unfulfilled gap in the road to integration and convergence in the wireless services arena. No existing system with multiple disparate communication systems offers a choice to the user whether to take incoming calls or services that are in a different mode or service than their current communication mode. Nor is there an existing system that offers notification of an incoming dispatch call during a dispatch call.